Drunk on the color blue
by InsaneKids159
Summary: One shot about my OC Indiana and Pony watching the sunset together and someone getting drunk on the color blue. Not my best work, but I smile whenever I read hope you will to. Stay Gold (I say that now)


_**I don't own anything **_

**A/N:...I don't know. I hope it doesn't suck but it most likely will soooooo if you hate it, good for you but if you don't YAY. Stay Gold people**

Wind glided around the field as I watched the sunset, the colors of the sky looking like oil on water. A low sigh escaped my mouth, this was the only thing that I looked forward to in a day; my time alone watching the sunset. This was the time that I got to thing, think about my life, think about school, think about everything really.

The soft grass tickled my skin sending shivers down my spine, the clouds had turned from a fluffy white to a soft gold. "Natures first green is gold," a voice said behind me. I didn't turn my head to know who it was, the voice gave it away. Ponyboy, my best friend laid down next to me, "Her hardest hue to hold." I said in a dazed tone, still watching the drifting sunset.

"Her early leafs a flower, but only so an hour." Pony said in the same distant, far off tone of voice. "Then leaf subsides to leaf, so Eden sank to grief." I continued, the gold colors that once painted the sky were now fading into a dark puddle of blue and black.

"So day goes down to day," Ponyboy said, "Nothing gold can stay." we both finished the famous poem at the same time, just as the last glimpse of gold vanished from the endless sky.

We laid with our backs to the grass in silence, neither of us saying a word. That's how it was most of the time, we wouldn't talk just stare up at the sky. We understood each other, we both lost people we had loved, both seen them die, and both were there to comfort the other. Some might say we were slowly falling in love, slowly as snail rolls across the dirt, yet still going.

The stars were now shining brightly in the clear night sky, "Stars are falling, beaming down." Pony said, breaking the silence. "On the ground is where I am found." I followed, each of us knew the lines to these poems for we had said them thousands of nights before. "On a summer's night some stars may fall." Pony said.

"But here I am to catch them all." the crickets could be heard as we said the poem, one line at a time.

Pony coughed a little and I could tell a blush was making its way to his cheeks and ears "Looking at the stars above, I see the stars of love." a small smile wove its way to my face, that was my favorite line in the entire poem.

"Some are good, some are kind, some are yours and some are mine." the smile only grew wider on my face as Pony continued. "Oh, stars above please shine your light." and once more we finished the poem together "So that I might find my way tonight."

Once again silence, for the first time that night I looked over at Pony. Blood was dripping down from his lip to hs chin and a bruise was forming the side of his face. His brown hair (which if you looked hard enough you could see that it was almost red), which still had blonde tips on the end, was sticking to his forehead and stuck up odd places . He turned to look at me, "Got jumped." he said as if he felt he needed to explain himself.

I sighed again, "Damn Socs need to say out of our territory, we went through that whole rumble for nothin'." At the mention of the rumble that happened not six months ago, tears started to glisten in Pony's eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat, even after months it still hurt, it still hurt to know that your brother and your best friend were dead. That they were never coming back, that you could never see them again, hold them again, hear their voice again. I think it will always hurt.

"Right." I mumbled, trying to hold back my own tears. If you have ever lost someone you loved, you know exactly how it feels. If not, you could not possibly imagine the pain. **(Taken from 'The series of unfortunate events)** "Nothing changed." Pony said sitting up, "Nothing ever changed, we won. But everything's the same. Bob, and ..." his voice broke "And Dallas and Johnny are all dead and no god damned thing changed!"

I sat up and moved over, the tears that I had tried so hard to keep from falling now spilled onto my cheeks. "It ain't your fault." I said to him, I knew that he blamed himself for all of their deaths. You can't dump that on a fifteen year old, they would break and the weight of the world would fall on them. "Yes it is." he said quietly, "If I hadn't gone to the movies with Dallas and Johnny then I wouldn't have gone to sleep in the lot then Darry wouldn't have hit me then we wouldn't have killed Bob."

His eyes always said so much more than his words and as I looked up into his eyes, they were much like little lily pads floating in a silver-gray pond, he really believed that. "Pony," I pleaded with him "It's not...you didn't..." I couldn't find the right words to say, normally I always knew exactly what to say to a person but not now, not with Pony. I took a deep breath and looked up into Pony's eyes, I was met with a sea of emotion. Pain, that was the first thing I noticed, anger, confusion, sadness.

I sighed deeply in thought, "No matter what you did, or what you could have done Pony it doesn't matter now. Everything is said and done and..." this time my voice broke, "No matter how many times we wish that we could go back and...and say something different or choose the left side besides the right we can't." I brushed some of his greased hair back biting my bottom lip.

"It's not your fault either." he said. Sometimes I blamed myself to, how could you not? "You couldn't have changed his mind, Dallas wouldn't have done anything if you told him." tears still ran down my face, "He had nothing to live for."

I shook my head, "He had me." I choked out, "He had me." Dallas was the only family I had left, and now he's gone. I'm all alone. A lone, young, desperate girl who was always on the wrong side of the tracks. Pony wet his lips as I buried my face into my hands , "Now I lost my brother, my big brother. The one who was supposed to take care of me, the one who was supposed to be there for me, the one who was supposed to beat the tar out of anyone who broke my heart, the one who was supposed to scare all the boys away."

"He didn't scare me away." I looked up, blinking my winter frost eyes. Pony and I looked at each other for I have no idea how long, but in a flash he pulled me into a bear hug. His arms wrapped around my back and mine snaked behind his neck, I ducked my head into his shoulder. "Indiana," he said, voice slightly muffled by my hair. "Pony." I said.

"I like you, I mean I like-like you." I smiled, the tears slowly stopping. "I like-like you to." I whispered, but only so that he could hear me. We both pulled away, Pony's hands cupped my cheeks and he pulled me closer to him. He stopped right before my lips hit his, afraid that I might reject him, I pushed myself forward so that my lips crashed onto his. We stayed like that for a while, I pulled away first in need of air.

His eye closed blisfully and a smile that stretched from cheek to cheek could be found on his face. He opened his eyes slowly, "Darry's gonna skin us alive for staying out this late." he said standing up, I followed the suit. "But completely worth it."

* * *

Third person.

Pony walked in the front door to the Curtis house, Indiana right at his heels. "Where have you been." Darry shouted jumping up from the chair, his eyes flaring once the two came in. Pony didn't say anything only stared at him, just then a goofy smile broke out on his face.

"I'm sorry Dar, I was watching the sunset and got distracted by the stars won't happen again. I'll make it up to you," Indiana smiled, something she hadn't done in months, at Darry, "It was my fault, he wanted to make sure I got home okay." she smiled at Soda, who was standing in the door way. "Lovely house," she said as she walked to Pony and Soda's room where her bed was set up "Lovely, lovely, lovely."

Soda and Darry turned to Pony who was still smiling a distant glaze to his eyes, "It's been a wonderful day hasn't it?" he asked, "Amazing day, I got jumped by the Soc and got a plate of food dumped on me...amazing day." Darry's eyes went wide, "Jumped?" he asked frantically, but Pony continued any way "Just completely amazing you know? It's just one of those days." he fell back down on the couch with a dreamy sigh.

Darry's eyebrows were up to his forehead and he looked to Soda, pointing to Pony. Soda shrugged, his own eyes wide. "Um...you alright Pone?" Soda asked Pony looking over at his younger brother. Pony smiled up at Soda, "Never better. Have I ever told you I love the color blue?" he said, "It's just...an amazing color!"

Soda raised an eye brow at him, "N-no. I...I didn't know that." Pony sighed wistfully and Darry walked over to him, "Ponyboy, are you drunk?" he asked concerned that his younger brother had drowned a bottle or two. Maybe Two-Bit was rubbing off on the kid, not in a good way though. Pony shook his head, "Not on beer Dar...not on beer." Soda and Darry shared a look, "Then you are drunk?"

"Drunk on blue," he said smiling like a goof ball, "Drunk on the color blue." Soda blinked a few times, as did Darry but neither of them dared to say anything. "Well, I'm going to bed." Pony said suddenly walking down the hall to his shared bedroom. Soda and Darry were left staring at the spot where he had been.

"I have no words." Soda said "To describe what I just thought about my brother who is drunk on the color blue." Darry shook his head "Kids delusional, better be just a stage." he said back down in his chair, head propped up on his hands. Soda cracked a smiled "Maybe he found a broad." Darry looked up at him, "You think that Pony's in love?" he asked, a deep chuckled soon followed.

"Might be, what doll do we know with blue eyes that Pony would be interested in?" Soda asked him, Darry shrugged and Soda yawned "I'll think about it in the mornin'." he said walking to his room.

When he opened the door, his mouth dropped. Pony had his arms wrapped around Indiana and her head was resting peacefully on his chest, both seemed to be in a deep sleep as Soda slipped into the room.

Then Soda realized who had the brightest winter blue eyes in the entire world and slipped into his bed with a smirk on his face.


End file.
